gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ammu-Nation Shooting Ranges
Ammu-Nation Shooting Ranges are a series of side missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Vice City In GTA: Vice City, the range is accessible anytime but the challenge is only available after the mission "The Shootist". The shooting range is located inside the Ammu-Nation in Downtown, where the challenge is started by standing in the pink marker. The goal of the challenge is to get at least 30 points within a time limit. The player is given only a pistol with 100 rounds of ammunition. The challenge is performed in first-person view. Three targets will move from side to side. Each target has five sections that can be shot. The closest target is the fastest and is worth one point. The middle target is worth two points. The furthest and slowest target is worth three points. The player has to shoot all five parts of each target in order to gain the points from that target. Although the mission can be completed with just 30 points (which will award $500), 45 points or more are required for 100% completion, and will also unlock faster reload for all weapons. Due to the limited ammo, the best way to get 45 (or more) points is to concentrate on the middle and furthest targets which are worth two and three points respectively – ignore the closest target. Note that the score gotten in the shooting range in "The Shootist" is separate from this mission; it does not unlock the fast reload ability nor count towards 100% completion. Video San Andreas Not all Ammu-Nations are big enough to accommodate gun ranges, where this challenge takes place. The ranges are available at the following locations: * Downtown Los Santos, Los Santos * Palomino Creek, Red County * Blueberry, Red County * Ocean Flats, San Fierro * El Quebrados, Tierra Robada * Come-A-Lot, Las Venturas * Old Venturas Strip, Las Venturas Mission Stage 1: Pistol Challenge Available after Doberman. * Round 1: Three targets are dropped in the first round of the pistol competition. Once destroying one, the next one drops at a greater distance. To destroy a target CJ must shoot the center of the seven different red circles on it. A hit anywhere outside the circles doesn't count. To pass this round, CJ must destroy his three targets before the competitors destroy theirs. * Round 2: A target drops and moves steadily from the back of the range toward the protagonist, then stops until all seven sections from the target are shot. Once the target is destroyed, another follows the same route, and so on. To pass this round, CJ must destroy his three targets before the competitors destroy theirs. * Round 3: In the final round, there's only one target that moves across the targeting range. All competitors shoot the target simultaneously. The first to score 20 points, wins. Points are indicated on the right side of the screen. A point is earned for each piece of the target removed. Targets continuously drop at varying distances and strafe across the range until someone reaches 20 points. Stage 2: SMG Challenge Available after Doberman. The Micro-SMG challenge is exactly the same as the Pistol challenge, except CJ will be using a Micro-SMG. To get through this one he must employ the same strategy used to pass the previous challenge. Stage 3: Shotgun Challenge Available after The Green Sabre. This challenge involves the same rules as the other two, but with a Shotgun. Since the Shotgun's pellet spread is wide, even less precise aiming is required. The higher CJ's Shotgun Skill, the quicker his reload time - and it really helps in this challenge. Stage 4: AK-47 Challenge Available after Yay Ka-Boom-Boom. The same rules apply to this challenge, except CJ will be using an AK-47. The rate of fire from this weapon makes this challenge a little easier than the other ones. However, the accuracy of this weapon is much greater than the Micro-SMG and the Shotgun, forcing the aim more precise. Beating this challenge completes the Ammu-Nation challenge. Rewards The reward for completing the San Andreas' Ammu-Nation Shooting Range challenge is $10,000, a one-time increase of weapon skill level by 200 (50 for each round + 50 for completing all three rounds) and a boost for further weapon skill increase efficiency. Completion of the challenges is also necessary for 100% completion of the game. One important thing to note is that if you fail on rounds 2, 3, or 4 and you leave, you will have to start from round 1 again. If you want credit for 100%, you must do all 4 rounds in a row. Although you can fail a round and keep redoing it until you pass, as long as you don't leave and come back. Glitches If the player enters the shooting range while having certain weapons in their inventory and leaves without finishing the course, the ammunition for that weapon doubles. The weapons affected are: * Handguns: Silenced 9mm, Desert Eagle * Shotguns: Sawed-off Shotgun, Combat Shotgun * SMGs: Tec-9, MP5 * Assault Rifles: M4 It is important to note that other weapon classes are not affected. Also, if the player enters the range with the Pump Action Shotgun, they will lose it and all shells in the inventory. In the Pistol and Micro-SMG rounds, there is a slight graphical error present. If you turn the camera around so you are facing the wall behind CJ, his arm will turn along with the camera but his body won't. His arm will bend around and point the gun behind him, but it will be deformed and going through his body. With the "Pedestrians Attack (Guns)" cheat activated, enter the Ammu-Nation, you will see, for a few seconds, the NPC's in the shooting range will turn around and try to attack CJ. Then, they will quickly turn around and start using the shooting range without going back in their spots. Although you still can't catch them on fire with the flame thrower even when they moved up. Video Grand Theft Auto V and Online In Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, Shooting Ranges are activities or hobbies you can do that are located in only two Ammu-Nation stores, located in Cypress Flats and Pillbox Hill. With a Shooting Range you can level up your shooting skills or train with various Weapons through different challenges. This can also serve as a quick and easy way to build your shooting skills. The entry cost is $14. Interestingly, the NPCs practicing at the range speak Korean (Mandarin in the PC version) Warning Signs * Firearms warning: It is a criminal offense to leave a loaded firearm within easy access of a child. If a child gains access to and improperly uses the firearm you may face prosecution. * No food or drink in the range * Ear and eye protection must be worn in the range * Stop: Make firearm safe, deposit brass in bucket, do not leave firearm unattended, clean your point and remove targets * Warning: The discharge or cleaning of firearms and the handling of ammunition in poorly ventilated areas may result in exposure to lead, a substance known to cause birth defects and other serious physical harm. Ensure you have adequate ventilation at all times and wash hands after exposure. * Never point a loaded or unloaded firearm at anyone on these premises. If you do we shall point our firearms at you, and believe us, ours are loaded. * No steel, brass or semi jacketed, exposed lead, soft or hollow point ammunition allowed in the range. Full metal jacket only. * Reloaders, brass keepers. Brass stealers be warned. Do not pick up any of the brass from our floors. there is nothing to discuss, go elsewhere. Challenges The Shooting Ranges in GTA V have different challenges for every kind of weapon: Handguns, Submachine Guns, Assault Rifles, Shotguns, Light Machine Guns and Heavy Weapons. As with any other kind of Hobby the challenges have Gold, Silver and Bronze Medals that are awarded when completing a Challenge. After completion of all challenges for each weapon catagory, the following discounts are unlocked at Ammu-Nation: * At least all Bronze Medals awarded - All items discounted 10% * At least all Silver Medals awarded - All items discounted 15% * At least all Gold Medals awarded - All items discounted 25% All three Protagonists need to earn their own medals. Because of this the player needs to get gold medals on all challenges three times to receive maximum discount. The Railgun challenges are not available to all players and are not required to receive discounts. Michael is able to use his "bullet-time" ability on the shooting range. Video GTA 5 PC - Shooting Range (Gold Medals) GTA_5_-_Rail_Gun_Bonus_Challenge_-_Shooting_Range_Gold_Medals_-PS4_%26_Xbox_One- Gallery ShootingRange-GTAVC.jpg Ammu-NationShootingRange-GTASA.jpg ShootingRange2-GTAV.png ShootingRange-GTAV-HUDIcon.png|HUD icon in GTA V. Trivia GTA San Andreas *If you wait to compete in this challenge after maxing out your Pistol, Micro-SMG, Shotgun, and AK-47 Weapon Skills, you should have an easier time succeeding. *Don't squander ammo; reload time is wasted time. *Although the Micro-SMG's rate of fire is significantly greater that that of the Pistol, don't get cocky. You should still use short bursts of fire to hit each red circle on the gangster targets. This keeps your reload time down to a minimum and allows you to aim with less distraction. *Since the Micro-SMG's bullet spread is less accurate than a Pistol, you can often get away with spraying bullets near the red targeting circles, thereby removing pieces of the target without precise aiming. *While standing in an Ammu-Nation, it is not possible to kill the NPCs firing their weapons in the shooting range through the bullet-proof glass. However, oddly, when trying to burn them through the bullet-proof glass with the flamethrower, the fire penetrates the wall, but does not ignite the NPCs. *The Shotgun challenge might sound as the easiest, due to the damage and the common nonsense of NPC's shooting at the wall behind. However, this ease applies only for the first two rounds. In the third round, when the target moves to random directions, NPCs are much better at aiming and can destroy many pieces of the targets in a row, leaving you with no target left. The best strategy for that is to shoot your gun just after the counter ends, and keep aiming for the circles. The more you break, the more the chances to win. Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Side Missions Category:Challenges Category:Locations